User blog:Hungerisnottwilight/Lena's fan fiction
Chapter 1: Family I wake up and find my parents standing across from my bed. That's never a good site to see right when you wake up. My mom was carrying what looked like a gym bag. My father was always the quiet one and he never talks, so I don't expect him to be doing or saying anything. "What's going on? Am I introuble or something?" "Just get up!" My mom says with obvious anger in her voice. I have no idea what's going on. We've been starving and were trying to find food. Maybe there is food in that bag she's carrying. My dad helps pull me out of bed. He does it like he's mad at me. Then he wispers something in my ear, "This is going to probably be best for you, just go with it, please." What is going on? I don't understand this. I think my dad might be giving me a warning. "Now what?" I say in a stern voice. I know if I would talk in my sweet little girl voice, mom would think that she can do whatever. I have to have power. "Your leaving. Take this bag, get dressed, say good-bye to your brother, and get out!" What? I can't belive she hates me this much. But I do as she says. Once I go down stares to see my brother, I'm all packed up and ready to go. "Sissy? Where are you goin?" Of course just thinking that this will be the last time I will ever hear his voice, makes me start to cry. "Why are you crying?" This just makes me cry more. "It's okay, I'm just going away for a little bit. I will be back." "You promise?" "I promise." I smile and give him one last kiss on the cheek, then I leave the house. Knowing that I will have to keep my promise to my little brother. Chapter 2: The Reaping It's been five years since I left my old house. I've been living on my own in the woods surronding District Eleven. Today is the Reaping. Again. I was lucky enough not to get picked before. I'm going to go to see my brother today. After all, I did promise him I would come back. I walk up to the door and smell something. I'm not used to the smell. It's probably because I haven't been here in for so long. I don't really care. I just want to see my brother's face after all these years. When I open the door, I do see his face. His frozen, pale, face. He's dead. I walk into the living room and find that my parents are dead as well. But I end up not caring, and going back into the room where my brother lays dead. My little brother. They must have all starved. I know from people I see when I walk by sometimes. How they look. Pale, cold, very skinny. These are the exact same things that I saw with my family. But I wouldn't call my mom and dad family. I walk back up to my brother, but I feel, almost scared. I know he's dead, but, I still want to check. So I put my ear to his chest. Nothing but silence. I don't know what I was looking for when I did. I just wanted to know that there was still hope for him. I go to my old room. I try on some of my old clothes, but they don't fit anymore. So I had to painfully dress in some of my mothers clothing. Now that I'm dressed, it's time to go to the Reaping. I get sighned in and everything, and get to the girls section. Effie Trinket comes up to the stage and introduces the long, and boring video that we have to watch. Then the movie finishes. "Now that the wonderful show is done, how about we get to the name calling shall we?" I *sighs* Some things never change. "How about we do boy's first this time!" That's a little odd, but, what does it matter? Then she starts reading out the name. "Joanathan Rown." I don't know who he is. I probably don't want to know, he's very bulk. Then Effie calls out the girls. "Lena Bow." Well isn't that a suprise. I go up with a smile on my face. "Come on, shake hands." Hopefully he will be more scared of me then I am of him. The tributes from one are Mannelae, and Jack. I don't know how Mannelae's parents came up with that name, but it is very pretty. From district two, there is Maria and James. Of course both of them volunteered. They look and act just like everyone in disrtict two. In district three, the girl is Athena and the boy is Mane. I'm guessing Athena was named after the god. District four there is, Rift and Ariella. Apparently there both married Chapter 3: New faces I am taken into the Justice building where people come to say good-bye. I don't expect anyone to come, but then, a little girl comes in. I think she was one of my brothers friends. "Hi, isn't your brother Tykwon?" She asks like I'm a complete stranger, and I probably am to her. "Yes. That's my brother. Did you hear what had happened to him?" I say. "Yes, I'm sorry. I should have helped by giving him food, but he never ate it. I should have made him." This takes even me by suprise. "It's not your fault. It's mine, I should have stayed to help him." Then she hands my a necklace that says, "Love" with a circle around it. "This is what Tykwon told me to give to you, in case he dies, and something like this happens." I'm in shock, and I don't know what to say. Instead, I grab her into a hug and say, "Thank-you." Then she leaves. There were no other visitors after that. But I put the necklace on as soon as possible. Knowing that my brother doesn't hate me because I left him there instead of taking him with me into the woods where I live. The Peacekeepers take me out and send me to my stylist named, Leon. I lay on a flat table while a few other people wash my hair and body. They make sure not to do anything else. I have almost no hair on my arms or legs because I used a knife I made to shave. Once there done, they leave me alone, and I wait for my stylist to come and talk to me about my parade costume. I just hope I don't get dressed in some silly costume. Then Leon walks in. "Hi, I will be your stylist. My name is Leon. I'm sorry that you got reaped." He almost sounds like he cares, but I really don't think he does. "Hi, I'm Lena. Your here to make my costumes and stuff right?" I say. "Costumes? Is that what there calling them now? Well, I wouldn't call them costumes, more like, beutiful dresses and outfits." I hope he means that I wont be dressed looking like a giant flower. "So, then what are you going to put me in?" "That my dear, is a secret." Now I'm scared. Usually if a stylist doesn't tell you his ideas, it means it's bad. So, I guess I don't want to know now. Chapter Four: Chariot Rides When I go into the changing room to get my costume, I'm worried. But as I get changed, I'm quite relived. I put the dress on and look into a mirror. I look buetiful. I'm wearing what looks like the sun as a head peice. My dress has a gorgeous flower pattern on it. I look like the most buetiful flower in the world. Then Leon comes in to look at me. "How do you feel? Do you like it?" He says. He sounds worried, like I wont like it. "I feel fine, and, I love this dress." I say it with a smile on my face to make me look more convincing, because, even though I always tell the truth, people think I'm lying. "Good. I tried to make the hat bring out your eyes more. It's the best part of you." "Thanks." Again, I'm not being convincing. He thinks I'm lying. "What? You don't believe me? Fine then. You don't have to." "I do believe you." He didn't say anything else after that. Then John and I are taken to the chariots. As we are riding in the chariots, I start to get nervous. Then I look at us in the screen. Together, we look terrifying, and stunning. He's wearing a suit that looks like grass, and they put something in his hair to make it look like grain. Since his hair is brown, it looks really cool. Even though we look terrifying from our looks, the dress makes us look stunning. As we pass by, the crowd cheers and screams at us to hold hands. When we do, but only because we look alot cooler when we do. Then the president says what he always does every year. "Welcome tributes. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Then we go back inside. Category:Blog posts